Completa
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Raye/Naomi.


**Completa**

Fue construida para la noche: Aún cuando ahora sólo abandone su hogar para realizar las compras que su condición de ama de casa exige (lo pertinente a los víveres, cosméticos y ropa femenina en exceso, libros de cocina y revistas de moda) sabe que puede fundirse con la estela, disimularse bajo las luces brillantes de esa iluminada ciudad en la que alguna vez nació. Sus ojos son perceptivos. Puede saber cuándo un niño de trece años está a punto de robar pornografía , del mismo modo en que distingue los esmaltes de colores chillones que las adolescentes esconden bajo sus chaquetas, riendo despreocupadas, sin saber que esa joven pálida, taciturna , seria , cerrada como si tuviera un abanico de papel frente a su rostro…

Los observa atentamente.

Al pasar frente a las vidrieras, con una bolsa plástica entre los dedos y el aire ausente de una colegiala enamorada intercalándose con la mirada aguda de un águila real, logra verse por un segundo, reflejada y difumada.

Es un verdadero espectaculillo a cualquier hora.

Éste es el mundo que abandonó hace ya tanto que le parece un sueño. Su espíritu es ya otro el que regresa, no sólo su ciudadanía y pronto, estado civil. La repatriación.  
Ahora es dueña y señora de una casa que comprarte con Raye Penber, su príncipe de oscuro abrigo y placa dorada, al servicio del FBI.

Al fin deja Norteamérica, esa vacía cultura del consumo y la promiscuidad. El crimen endiosado, la virtud tirada a menos. Sí, palabras de Raye, apretadas contra su oído en un avión que despegaba, en un baño que olía a sexo y desodorante ambiental. Pinos.  
-Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga. Soy tu esposo.-Naomi asiente, como en medio de una clase. No encuentra sentido a sus palabras. Le saben débiles. Cobardía. Resignación.

Es el hombre junto al cual ha elegido pasar lo que le resta de vida. Si dice que debe obedecerle, no queda otra alternativa. Naomi ya no tiene sueños a los cuales aferrarse para continuar con su vida, encerrada como está en su condición femenina. El viento enfría afuera y debe abrocharse el abrigo, agarrarse el cuello de la cazadora para protegerse, mantener entre los dedos el cierre metálico del borde y tensar la mandíbula, para acelerar el paso y alcanzar el tren.

Raye cree que es ridículo de su parte viajar tantos kilómetros sólo para ir a buscar lo que puede comprar a unos pocos metros del hogar de ambos: la casa plástica. En la que Naomi, una muñeca encerrada, finge no ser feliz. Ella no es (ni ha sido nunca) la frágil princesa de ojos oscuros que posa junto al gran emperador del caos. Disimulada, disminuida en un rincón, como una posesión recientemente capturada u ofrenda llegada hace poco tiempo. En el tren, ve las caras que se desfiguran con la velocidad, hasta perder cada línea que las identifica y puede hacer del tendero en un negocio de historietas, el criminal más buscado entre el top ten de terroristas internacionales, por ejemplo.

Naomi prometió no volver a involucrarse en los asuntos pertinentes a la policía. Pero revisa las noticias recientemente dadas a conocer por el pentágono, de todos modos.

Se habla poco con las vecinas. Ha intentado encontrarse un tema de conversación que no la deje demasiado en evidencia (¿Ladrones? ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse Naomi por un asaltante, si tiene armas en su casa y sabe manejarlas?) pero ha fracasado y no pocas veces. (Detesto a las personas que disparan antes de preguntar…).

Su vientre no está abultado. O al menos, eso siente cuando lo palpa a mitad del viaje, atravesando a toda velocidad la inmensa ciudad en la que alguna vez (en un tiempo tan lejano que le sabe inimaginable) nació.

Y no sabe si estar orgullosa de eso. Raye quiere embarazarla pronto, y sus intentos por engendrarle un hijo han sido fuertes. Insaciables. Naomi ha ido a más de un ginecólogo y ha probado más de un medicamento a fin de encontrar la clave de la fertilidad exacerbada que le hace falta para conseguir el matrimonio feliz con el que supuestamente ha soñado siempre.

Pero, ¿eso es verdad? Todas las mujeres sueñan con eso. Palabras de Raye, porque Naomi jamás tuvo una amiga del género. Es como si les espantara , de alguna forma.

Las envolturas de dulces o figuritas infantiles hacen ruidos curiosos bajo sus botas: A sueños que se estrujan en cobre, pintura o azúcar, mezcladas con figuras de acción e ingredientes sintéticos que Naomi encuentra deliciosos y Raye…Poco saludables para una futura madre.


End file.
